The invention relates to a cosmetic body-care preparation, in particular in the form of a cosmetic preparation for bathing, showering and/or for hair care or shampooing the hair, and a process for producing it.
This cosmetic body-care preparation is intended to be used as a full body bath, as a partial body bath, as a shower bath and/or as a hair care or shampoo product.
Conventional bath additives or similar body-care products often contain the most diverse chemical excipients, which are not always innocuous. For example, they can cause allergies, eczemas or inflammations. Anti-acid substances, for example soaps, can attack the natural acid protection coat of the skin, or even destroy it.
The object of the invention is based on providing a cosmetic body-care preparation, in particular as a cosmetic preparation for bathing, showering and/or for hair care or shampooing the hair, and a process for producing it, which essentially contains only natural ingredients, but no chemical preservation products, emulsifiers, binders, perfumes or other chemical excipients and which under normal circumstances has a shelf life without any time limits, i.e. which does not become unmixed.
In regard to the cosmetic body-care preparation, this object is attained in the use of a composition containing at least 20% by weight of honey.
The cosmetic body-care preparation in accordance with the invention in particular to be used for bathing, showering and/or for hair care or shampooing, is distinguished in that it contains honey in a proportion of at least 20% of its total weight. In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment, the cosmetic body-care preparation of the invention contains a proportion of honey of 40 to 60% of its total weight, preferably 50% of its total weight.
The solution of the technical problems mentioned above was only successful after prolonged and extensive test runs.
Honey, in particular mixed honey from the woods in its various compositions occurring in Central Europe and other countries, has an antibacterial and germ-reducing, i.e. a healing, grooming and protective effect. This per se has been long known. Even though these positive effects of the honey can be detected when highly diluted, a noticeable effect only occurs at a high dosage. Commercially available bath additives, however, contain no more than 2% of honey. Bath additives containing essential oils or herbal extracts are also offered, since their health-promoting effects are also known. Moreover, surfactants used as washing agents or bath additives are also known.
However, up to now no body-care preparation of the type of the invention, which contains honey, in particular honey from the woods or mixed honey from the woods at high concentrations, and furthermore natural essential oils and herbal extracts and combines these with an active washing surfactant, is available anywhere in the world. Not the least reason for this lies in the extraordinarily poor miscibility of essential oils and herbal extracts, in particular herbal extracts in alcohol. The miscibility of honey and surfactants, or of surfactants and essential oils, is less problematic. But it is more difficult to mix the last mentioned materials with essential oils and herbal extracts. In accordance with a galenic point of view, the unmixing of the individual components must surely be expected, so that a certain prejudice against such a cosmetic body-care preparation would also exist in the technical field.
By means of the invention it has been achieved to make a honey-herbal body-care preparation available which contains only natural components. No manner of preservation agents, emulsifiers, binders, perfumes or other chemical excipients, or even only water, are required as additives. Under normal conditions, the novel honey-herbal body-care preparation has a shelf life without any time limits, i.e. it does not become unmixed.
In accordance with a preferred basic formula of the invention, the body-care preparation contains the following components in weight-%:
Honey, 40 to 60%
Surfactants, 40 to 60%
Naturally pure essential oils, 1 to 5%
Herbal extracts in alcohol, 0.1 to 1%.
In a preferred body-care preparation, the surfactant is sodium lauryl ether sulfate. The proportion of the surfactants or the surfactant can advantageously be approximately 48%.
The proportion of the naturally pure essential oils is usefully approximately 1.7%. In this case, the naturally pure essential oils can be combined in a mixture as follows:
Oleum Rosmarini, 28 to 31%
Oleum Lavendulae, 22 to 25%
Oleum Mellisae, 22 to 25%
Oleum Pini pum., 22 to 25%
(Total: 100%).
The proportion of naturally pure essential oils in the total compound therefore is:
Oleum Rosmarini, 0.5%
Oleum Lavendulae, 0.4%
Oleum Mellisae, 0.4%
Oleum Pini pum., 0.4%.
Furthermore, in connection with a particularly preferred embodiment, the proportion of the herbal extracts in alcohol can be 0.3%. The herbal extracts in alcohol can be preferably composed of the following mixture:
Extractum Arnicae, 32 to 35%
Extractum Calendulae, 64 to 70%
(Total: 100%).
Thus, the proportion of the herbal extracts in alcohol in the total compound is:
Extractum Arnicae, 0.1%
Extractum Calendulae, 0.2%.